The Ghost Rider and the Demonic Angel
by blackfire93
Summary: What if Mephistopheles had another child before Danny? What if that child was a girl and the reason that he couldn't take over my body and had to try again was because of who my mother was? My mother was an angel sent to protect humans and fell in love with the Ghost Rider without knowing who he was. A deal was struck and here I am. Forced to wonder life always fighting myself.
1. Chapter 1

**I almost threw up as I was forced to watch the vile acts of the Satanic Cult that had kidnapped me. I can still smell the burning flesh and hear the **

**tortured screams. And sometimes when I finally sleep I can see their faces, I can feel their presence just lingering in the back of my head. Their **

**voice's calling out for help, but I can't move. Then I wake up and once again I have to walk in this horrible prison stuck between the light and the **

**dark. Evil and yet filled with purity. I am Sapphire Mystique Venom Black. I am the first child of Mephistopheles, a demon, the demon. Unlike this newest **

**child, I am not half demon half human, oh don't get me wrong I'm not full demon but my other half is not human.**

**My mother was an angel sent to protect the humans of Earth from the devil and his minions however she fell in love with a mortal and the devil **

**found out about it. The human man she loved was The Ghost Rider, one of the devil's minions. She didn't know this but when she found out she **

**begged the devil to let him go, the devil said he would but only if he got something in return. And well here I am, half demon half angel, all rage and **

**bad temper, all love and happiness. Unlike the Rider I don't change with the rising and setting of the sun, I have really no control over it, one **

**moment I can be standing in the middle of a park just enjoy life and the next I could be taking the life of a rapist. When I heard that the devil was **

**after a boy, I learned about the boy's origins and realized that we would be family and he is the only family I would have. My mother died after **

**giving birth to me, the man she loved had been killed and I do NOT count the demon that sired me. So I rode out in search of the boy, I found him **

**and his mother along with this century's Ghost Rider. This Rider was different then the last one I met oh easily 156 years ago, this one seemed to **

**have control over both his light and his dark side. And from there on out my life actually took on meaning and I had someone to live for and **

**something to fight for. Let me start this all from the moment I rode up on my custom made bike that I called Adara, that's Hebrew for fire, just in **

**case you were wondering. Oh. If you're reading this then pray I don't find you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE MEETING**

**HELLO READERS! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

I took a deep inhale of my self-made cigarette it was peppermint and caffeine in place of the tar and nicotine that normal cigarettes were made up of. After I finished off the cigarette I hopped onto Adara, she was fueled up and ready to go. I cruised down the highway letting my mind wonder as I drove passing several slower cars and trucks before I felt something tugging at my mind from my left. I had nothing but time and I had no leads on my newly discovered brother so I let my curiosity get the better of me and turned left.

Well needless to say that was both the best and worst thing to do I found my brother, the newest Ghost Rider, my brother's mother, and **him**.

Thankfully the Ghost Rider sent **him** back to his warm home and somehow he managed to gain control over the angel part of himself and bring my brother back. I introduced myself to my brother who immediately accepted me, his mother was a bit more cautious but after learning about who I was and that I didn't want anything to do with **him** she reluctantly accepted me. I learned that my brother's name was Danny and his mothers' name was Nadya and the Ghost Rider who had protected Danny and brought him back was named Johnny Blaze.

Johnny and I clicked and decided to travel together since we weren't about to age or drop dead, Danny wanted to travel with us to and we agreed that that would be the safest place for him and his mother so the four of us began to travel together. After sixteen years Danny had full control of his power and he and his mother decided to settle down in a small village in Africa. Johnny and I stayed for about four months to make sure that they got settled in but after four months I was itching to take off. So in the middle of the night, on a night of the full moon I was Adara and roaring off, my destination unknown my heart heavy at the thought of leaving the three people that I had let myself get attached to however the weight in my heart was lifted when I heard the roaring of another motorcycle coming up from behind me. I glanced over at the first Blue Angel Ghost Rider. "Going to keep me company?" I hollered over the loud roaring of our motorcycles. Johnny smiled at me. "Well we have a good thing going why leave it?" He hollered back. We exchanged smiles and then burst into our Ghost Rider forms, his blue and my own violet before roaring off into the night.


End file.
